In association with high functionality and multi-functionality of electronic apparatuses in recent years, the electronic apparatuses include various devices such as a semiconductor chip, a sensor, and a display device. A lot of pieces of data are exchanged between these devices, and the amount of such data has been increased with high functionality and multi-functionality of the electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, the data are frequently exchanged with use of a high-speed interface that allows for transmission and reception of data at several Gbps, for example.
In such a communication system, error detection and error correction are frequently used in order to enhance communication quality. For example, PTL 1 discloses a technology to enhance communication quality in a reception device that performs 10B8B conversion.